


Tricksters

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross universe between Loki & Joker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricksters

“Jeepers!”

He hadn’t been paying much attention until she made that high pitched noise. It was just enough to break him from his concentration and set his sights on the woman in black and red as she stared at the television. The lights were flashing vividly and she rubbed his temples, slapping his hand down on the graph paper. “Harley, sweetie pie, would you mind telling me why you’re intent on ruining my good mood?”

“Sorry Mr. J. But you oughta come see what’s happening in New York!” She took the controller and turned up the volume just in time for an explosion to echo through the abandoned comedy club. “Holy cannoli!”

Joker sighed, standing from the drawing board and walking over to her. “Well if you’re not gonna let me get any work done…” He stared at the screen, watching as flying metal surfboards cause mayhem and destruction through the streets. “Nice. A little sloppy, defiantly amateur work but still…” Joke rubbed his chin as his eyes widened. “Is that a giant armored worm?”

“Space worm yeah. Like the third one since the portal opened.”

“Portal? What portal?”

“You’ve been workin’ all day. This started like an hour ago.” Harley turned down the sound, pointing off in the background where the blue light shown. “Nobody knows what’s going on. This guy in a gold helmet opened it up and boom!”

The new camera started to move as another squad of the reptilian like aliens soared through, firing into the crowd of cars. “Well aside from me missing all the fun I don’t see what all the fuss is about. Just another day in the good old big apple.” He waved it off, starting to walk back to his ambient thought process when something caught the corner of his eye.

Standing atop the tower, fighting with a man who looked about the same size as a mac truck, was a tall lean creature wielding a staff and using it like a professional.

“Well now. Who’s that tall drink of water?”

Harley frowned, crossing her arms and pouting as he paid just a little too much attention to the man on the screen. “Nobody knows. But he appeared when…”

“Never mind.” Joke rubbed his chin, giving a toothy grin as the fellow in the gold helmet jumped from the roof and landed on one of the flying contraptions. “A little bit of style to him after all.” Joker snapped his fingers. “Harley, pack your bags, we’re taking a little vacation.”

“A vacation? Wheeee!” The poor girls celebration was cut short as a finger poked her in the nose and held her in place.

“Of course when I say we, I mean me. You have work to do.”

“Work? I’m supposed to stay here and all alone while you cancan down Broadway?”

“Harley, you know I’d never leave you all by your lonesome.” Joker whistled sharply, the shrill yips and barks of the two hyenas coming closer. “Bud and Lou need some playtime. Keep them entertained will you?” Joker cackles darkly to himself as Harley muttered under her breath. “Daddy has a date.”

***

The cold metal walls would have been more familiar in gold than steel. Loki paced back and forth in his confines, trying not to show his limp. The battle had been fierce enough, but the final end with the Hulk had left him somewhat worse for wear. Perhaps that was how Thor had convinced them not to bind him with chains. He’d only been capable of standing for the last few days.

In the meantime, there was little he could do save watch and hope for a chance at escape. And even that left little opportunity. Once a day, a meal was wheeled in to him by one of the Avengers. A little door opened, the meal was slid in, the door closed, and then a second door permitted him to take the food. Never one to starve himself, Loki accepted the meals with as much grace and aplomb as he could under these conditions.

But he was beginning to wonder what plans they had for him.

As his mind began the arduous task of picking apart the possibilities, the buzz signaled someone was entering. He turned from the glass wall, not really wanting to task place in conversation when a strange sensation occurred to him. Loki turned, eyes flashing with keen interest.

This was the first time in days he’d seen anyone besides of the heroes.

“They’ve got you locked up pretty tight don’t they goat man.” The high, smug voice said as the red wig was tugged off to reveal green hair. “Hmm, not exactly a fitting name. but they didn’t exactly announce you over the ten o’clock news.”

Loki peered at the face that grinned like a skull. Pale as moonlight with sharp, darting eyes, this creature had a familiar air of mischief to him that pulled at the god. “And who might you be? Doubtful another member of the team.”

“Why, I’m about to be your best friend.” The grinning man said, lifting the covered tray of food. “We’ve got a special treat for you today. Blaster burritos, curtesy of chef Boomboom.” There was a dry cackle at the bad joke. “Hope you packed Depends.” He continued, shoving the tray into the exchange port and using a key to unlock it.

Loki’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he hesitantly took the tray, peering ever so closely under the lid. A few thousand light years of separation, born in a highly advanced society, and it still took him a few seconds to recognize the beeping sound of an explosive device. He hissed through his teeth and threw the tray from him, ducking behind the bed he’d been allowed just before a deafening sound twisted glass and metal and the room flashed red. Warning klaxons went off, and the god stood, looking for the figure that had freed him.

Nothing but an empty room met his gaze.

But there was no time for speculation. He had only moments before the Avengers would arrive, and whoever his helpful friend had been, it was clear from this point on, escape was his own prerogative.

***

The old warehouse had once been used to store Koko the Clown dolls. A few people remember the factory recall when several small children choked on the little red nose that you could pull to make the toy say ‘Hohoho! Who’s ready for Koko!’ in a loud, annoying mechanical voice. Joker sat on his little throne of boxes, misshapen and derelict stuffed figured all over the place. The sound of boot heels on the floor caught his attention and he smiled readily. “Well well! If it isn’t the Fresh Prince of Asgard! Welcome to my humble lair!”

“Humble is an apt description.” Loki looked around, eyeing the place carefully.

“Like you were doing any better Slenderman?” Joker pulled the nose of the toy, letting the catchphrase echo in the building. “How did you enjoy your last meal?”

“It was very satisfying. I wanted to make a point of passing my compliments onto the chef.” The edge of his lips coiled up teasingly as he approached, eyeing the man speculatively. “And to ask what I might do to repay this favor?”

“Favor? No no you’ve got me all wrong!” Joker stood, leaping off the boxes to land skillfully in front of his guest. “I don’t want any favors. The fun you caused in your little invasion attempted was more than entertaining enough for me. Let’s just say I wanted to extend the hand of friendship, so to speak.” His white gloves fingers coaxed towards Loki, the smile across his features about as sincere as a cat with feather’s between it’s teeth.

“I’m not in the habit of making friends.” Loki mentioned casually, the two of them almost circling one another.

“Oh you should try me. I can be shockingly good company.” The clown grinned and grabbed Loki’s free hand, laughing madly as the electric buzzer went off. “Huh?”

“Nice try. My brother did worse than this when we were but children.” Loki’s grin teased the edge of sanity as well. His fingers clenched down and there was a sharp yelp of pain from the Joker. “But I’m assuming you didn’t aid my escape just to banter about one another. It took me a few days to find you.”

“Spoil sport.” Joker pretended to look offended as he nursed his sore knuckles. “But you wound me. Can’t two megalomaniacal maniacs of murder pop in for a visit now and again without expecting something in return?”

“Not usually.” Loki found himself unusually curious. There was a kind of comedic charm to the man. Not to mention he’d never turned down a flirt in his life. And it was so clearly what this fellow was trying to do. That alone made it worth sticking around, just to see how far this would go.

“Come on now, surely there’s something we could learn from one another. I didn’t fly all the way from Gotham for witty repartee!”

Loki tilted his head, his walk gaining an even stride. “I usually expect to be dined before I’m seduced.”

There was a pause, then a clear barking laugh. “Always a lady aren’t you?”

“From time to time.” Loki found himself letting smile out as a hand landed just above his hip. “My my, aren’t you forward.”

“I’ve been known to play it straight.” Joke quipped and let out a loud laugh. “Seriously though. Do you like Chinese? I know a great Chinese place.”

***

“And then, then, I beat him with a crowbar until he was unconscious and blew up the building!”

Loki paused with the chopsticks halfway to his mouth, staring over the table at him. “Crude, but inventive.” He leans forward, his fingers passing over for the soy sauce and ever so slickly touching the man’s bleached fingers. “But I appreciate the gesture. Really if I didn’t know better I’d say you’ve been flirting with this fellow.”

“Well, maybe in my own way. But what’s a few sidekicks between friends?” Joker let his index finger slipover top of Loki’s, eyeing him keenly over the spinning carousel lantern. “Now come on, tell me the one about the horse.”

His eye twitched momentarily as Loki made a short, dark chuckle. “Are you entirely sure that’s what you would like to be doing? I mean you don’t seem the sort of man who would set up this whole charade merely for a night of amusement.”

“Really? I promise I’ve done much worse on a whim.” Joker slipped his hand onto Loki’s wrist, stroking down the sides. “But at the moment, you’re quite right. Your little display in NY was very impressive to say the least. And never let it be said I don’t appreciate a fellow master of chaos at work.”

“Flatterer.” Loki leaned in, taking initiative and running his hand closer. “I like that.” His fingers gently ran over the fine hairs of Joker’s upper arm. Loki found his tongue flickering out between his lips with considerable appetite. “My dear brother is looking for me, as are his Avenger friends. You took on considerable risk in inviting me just for a little tete-a-tete.”

“A little risk can make things all the more interesting.”

“Well then, allow me to take the initiative.” The gods fingers coiled under Joker’s chin, lifting the pointed jaw so his lips could find the other man’s. The first kiss was bracing, and Loki was surprised to find the Joker’s lips nearly as cold as his own. But there was no hesitation as a clever tongue slipped between his teeth and Loki graciously accepted the presence. He let a satisfied hum over his lips. “Very nice.”

“I’ve never heard any complaints.” Joker adjusted his tie and his fingers found the nape of Loki’s neck. “What’s say we take this to a more intimate setting?”

“Or I could take you right here.” Loki’s grin played gently along a predatory edge. “The sweet banter and dining have been enjoyable. But I do believe I’m ready for a far more succulent treat.” It was nothing for him to take the mortal by the collar and pull him up onto the table. There was a surprised ‘Whoa’ from the Joker as he found himself flat on his back amidst empty Chinese food containers. Loki flung off his leather coat, pressing his fingers along the supple chest to pin him as he straddled Joker’s lap.

“Aren’t you forward.”

A dark laugh bubbled up from his throat. “I have been in the bed of a giantess and Viking men. Of fair elvish maidens and dwarvish princes. I expect to be impressed, Joker. And I have no intention of leaving until I am sated at the least.”

“Sated, I can do.” Joker’s hands ran over Loki’s inner thighs, his thumbs pressing down on the soft leather. “Must be killer in the heat. Or do you just peel it off when it gets above sixty-five?”

“If you would like to peel my clothing from me, please do.” Loki brought the white fingers up to his throat and the first clasp, his daring expression just waiting for the Joker to make a foolish move. When the fingers instead chose his neck and squeezes softly, Loki’s voracious grin widened. “Wicked man. Go on, squeeze. I promise there is little you can do to harm me.”

“Oh? Care to test that little theory?” Joker applied pressure across his palm and Loki hissed as the joy-buzzer crackled against his flesh. His green eyes flashed as the clowns maddening laughter echoed in the room. It was cut short as the god grabbed him by the shirt and growled in a dark mood. “Just a little fun there Princy! Come on now, do you really think I’d believe this could hurt you?”

“I do not like electricity.” He warned through gritted teeth, shoving Joker back down to the table. He pinned the hand and ripped the buzzes off of him, inspecting it. “Perhaps we should apply this somewhere more tender and see how you approve.” Loki’s hand was by far the stronger of the two as he slowly forced the clowns hand down, a tempting expression.

“Now let’s not singe anyone’s hair Loki deaaar!” Joker yelped as the buzzer went off just a few inches shy of his pelvis. The jolt was decidedly unpleasant, but the god had not released his grip.

“What’s wrong? You seemed so fond of it a moment ago.” Loki toyed with allowing him to resist before gently tapping the buzzer to his new friend again, his throaty chuckle enjoying the control. The third shock made Joker squirm, and the forth make his body spasm. “Is it perhaps something you had never experienced till now? How strange. I am a big believer in what’s good for the goose being good for the gander.”

“That explains most of your love life.” Joker had often heard others describe his grin as maddening. Loki’s smile was a thing cloaked in shadow. The god loomed over him, the hand buzzer still perilously close to his groin.

“Let’s make a deal then shall we?” Loki persuaded. “We both know what we want. I feel certain of that at the very least. You and I both agree to behave ourselves within reason. No dirty tricks. Just good, old, dirty fun.” A finger trailed down the man’s chest, teasing at the buttons along his shirt. “No need to complicate things.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want that would we.” Joker reached up, Loki’s hand stopping him from using the buzzer with a look of distaste. “Just a tease.” He slipped it off, letting it clatter to the floor. “Now then, where were we?”

Loki made a little humph. “Such an arrogant creature.” He condescended, leaning in as his lips brushed the man’s thin mouth. “Do not think me too easy. You want to writhe under me then I suggest you make the thought more appealing.” Loki parted his lips and bit down gently, teasing the nape of the man’s neck.

It felt like a predator debating whether or not the thing it had caught was prey. And Joke r wasn’t entirely keen on being defined as such. “Now Loki, you’ve got to give a man half a chance.” He wound his fingers through the thick locks, finding the scalp and tugging with just enough force to bring the man’s head around. “No fun if we get right to the good stuff.

To his surprise the god moans and rolls his hips, entreating for more of the rough handling. “How true.” Loki replied. He let himself be drug closer and licked his lips invitingly. His flashing eyes spoke volumes. The god seemed, curious perhaps? Intrigued at the very least. Two tricksters fondling one another on a table still covered with take-out. There’s so much potential here. And between the two of them at least enough devious intent to cause several hero’s trouble.

Joke took the initiative, the driving force of his lips pressing to Loki’s. They were surprisingly cold, even the warmth of his own did nothing to warm them. “Bit frigid aren’t you?”

Again, that wicked smile. “You have no idea.”

But there was little time to ponder over that. His kisses grew deeper by the moment, tongues caressing bolding over one another without hesitation. The sense of exploration was quickly being overcome by one of need and it was when Loki’s tongue forced it’s way deep that Joke made a noise of surprise. The cold against his tongue was bracing and within moment he had to pull back, cold air escaping his mouth. “Whooof! Tell me you don’t give blow jobs with that thing!”

“Oh you might be surprised how much you enjoy it.” Loki’s fingers began undoing the buttons nimbly. As the striped shirt came open it revealed porcelain white skin. “How lovely.” He cooed in response, tracing it the lean musculature. He found it fascinating how beautifully it gleamed in the dim lighting. The god brought his fingers down to the trail of curly green hair with a wry smile. “And what secrets shall I discover if I undo this hm?”

Joke wound his fingers through the gods hair. “No rush. I wouldn’t want you to think I can’t keep up.” Through the layers of thick leather he managed quite skillfully with only a little help from the god. It struck him as odd that the man had no sweat build up under that, but maybe it shouldn’t have. This strange god ran cold all through. _Which_ , the Joker thought, _could mean some very interesting sensations when we get to that part._ He lifted Loki’s chin and started to work his mouth down the exposed throat with gusto. It elicited a low, rich moan from his partner and Joker took the opportunity to pull the man’s clothing down his back for the sheer joy of touching the whipcord muscles now exposed to him.

Loki undulated on top of him, his hunger for this slowly rising. How long had it been since he’d got himself a little personal relief? More to the point, how long since he’d had the opportunity or inclination to do so. Years if he was going to be blunt about it. He had never been sparse in his lovers before. An indulgent night spent with a tavern woman or man was not beneath him. But between his fall into the void and subsequent employment by the Mad Titan, there hadn’t been any real distractions. And while his trip to Midgard was proving interesting enough to keep him piqued, this was the first time Loki found himself wanting to seek pleasure.

Joker, for his part, well the logic there is always up for debate. Perhaps it was just straight forward curiosity. Or even that he wanted his fingers in the pie so to speak. But regardless of the reason, as much as reason and he ever kept company, he found himself badly wanting to see how this would go. And he was already finding himself very intrigued by this strange, unhuman man.

A hand slid past buttons and zippers and fondled the warm bulge of Joker’s cock. Loki made a little hum in his throat, eye flashing with renewed interest. “Well now, that certainly feels like something worth the trip.” And he kissed the man again before a glib response could be found. He fondled the area firmly, gripping down just to see the pleasant twitching reactions of the man under him. Loki’s hadn’t decided yet how much he was going to allow himself. It would be such fun to watch those devilish features contort and spasm out their pleasure only to be built back up again. And what kind of god could he call himself if he could not make someone rise twice in one evening.

Besides, Loki could feel his mouth whetted with the idea. He moved his lips down over the long torso, admiring the structure as he undid the pants to release the man’s prick.

“I feel as though I’m about to discover why your nickname is Silvertongue.” Joker managed before the god tugged at his heart clad boxers.

Loki’s throaty chuckle was pleasantly threatening. “If you want to learn that, you’ll have to prove yourself very satisfying indeed.” He watched the hardening cock bob for attention and nodded with approval before taking it into his mouth. Joker’s breath hitched and there was the sound of wood scraping under nails. Loki smiled to himself, glad to know he could still make someone like this speechless. His lips wrapped about the head, taking a good long suck before popping it out of his mouth. “You find this enjoyable?” he teased, a finger dabbing in the precum.

Joker made a noise of discontent. “You know at least Harley doesn’t talk so much.” He groused. This was quickly followed by a yowl and Loki’s grip on his sac became quite tight. Joke winced and looked down at very sharp green eyes.

“You know, I don’t expect much from humans. Assuming of course that you are human.” Loki spoke hotly. “But at least in Asgard, if we are in the midst of getting our dick sucked off we refrain from mentioning the last person who did so. And we especially avoid comparing the two.” He squeezed again tightly.

Joker managed a nod and grinned again charmingly. “N-not a comparison. Just an observation.”

“Be a bit less observant. I’m not doing this just for you.” Loki snapped and his mouth went back to its work.

Alright, to be perfectly fair there was no comparison. Harley was good. But one could only assume Loki had spent parts of his long years perfecting the art of the blow job. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked down, drawing his mouth up and over the ridges with a lewd display of enjoyment. He Worked his nimble hand down the shaft, encouraging it to stay ramrod straight as his head bobbed back and forth. Joker began to pant loudly, teeth gritting in his mouth as the god seemed to find his display quite amusing. “There we are.” He encouraged, a hand groping and tugging gently at the sac. “No reason you shouldn’t enjoy this.”

Joker had a brief moment where he thought of something smart-assed, and wisely decided it was better off in his head.

Loki seemed to take this as a token of appreciation. “Well, if you’re going to be so kind, let me show you a little trick.” He leaned back off the cock, gauging the distance and licking his lips. Joke had just enough time to garble out a confused ‘wha…?!” before Loki’s head dived back down, inhaling the dick to the hilt in one stroke. The resulting choked off gasp was more than thank you enough. And Loki readied himself for the next part.

Joker gripped down on the table as he tried to see what the god was doing. He kept feeling a slow tug on his sac, as if it were being prepped. Then he felt the slick touch a tongue wrapping around them. “J-jumpin Jehoshaphat!” he stammered out as Loki’s skill kept the dick down his throat while his tongue explored the man’s balls.

Loki looked up with impish glee at the struggling mortal. It was so much fun to play with them. To be fair, even on Asgard they were rarely ready for his prodigious ability. Still, this little display was appreciated. Perhaps it would be kinder to show him a little more.

Joker wasn’t ready.

Loki opened his mouth cautiously, gently maneuvering the sac with his fingers until he could pry himself open enough to let one round ball into his mouth. It was beautiful! Joker was so tense and panting he didn’t dare move. Loki had to keep himself from laughing and ruining all his lovely work as he tilted his head and began to work the second ball in.

Joker felt like his soul was being sucked out through his cock. It was not fair by any extent. He almost didn’t dare breath for fear this would stop! As his entire cock and balls were pulled into the gods mouth, he couldn’t help but twitch and spasm into the sensation, his hips rolling gently as he tried to get used to the sensation.

Once down, Loki took a deep breath through his nose and held. His throat constricted tightly around the shaft in it, making excellent use of the muscles there. He managed to look up just in time to catch sight of Joker’s eyes rolling back in his head as all the blood began to pool in his cock. Slowly, very slowly, Loki began to raise his head, letting the balls pop out of his cheeks as he slurped his way back to the top.

There was no resisting it. Joker made a grunting noise of frustration and clawed his nails down the table as cum burst through the tip. Loki opened his mouth happily, letting it land on his tongue and chin with clear enjoyment. “Hmm. Quite lovely.” He surmised, wiping his chin clean and licking the jizz off his fingers. “And such a generous amount. Please tell me I havn’t drained you entirely. I’d be very disappointed if one round was all you could take.”

It actually took him a moment before brain function returned. “Prepare to be disappointed.” Was all Joker could manage. Damn and hell there had to be a way of keeping this fellow around! He wondered if Harley would object too strenuously to a threesome? Provided of course that this man was just as good with a clam as he was with a pickle.

“Hush.” Loki commanded, undoing his pants and sliding them off. “I’m not done with you yet, my friend.” He promised, hands now fondling the man’s white prick as it began to lose it’s pillar and soften. “We’ll give this dear little thing a rest. But I expect to have it at my discretion for the rest of the night at least.”

“I hate to break this to you Loki baby. But humans just don’t function that way.” Joke insisted. If he’d had any idea just how wrong he was soon to be proven…

Loki laughed brightly, his own shaft at the ready as he palmed it absently. “I promise you, I have been fucking humans for over a millennium. And you’d be surprised what can be accomplished with a little skill and patience.”

Joker arched up as he watched the god ready himself. A sudden though occurred to him and he chuckled a little nervously. “You know, we should probably discuss position at some point.” He mentioned as Loki leaned back on the table. Awkward subject really. How does one mention that they are not, under any circumstances, a bottom?

“I’m entirely satisfied with the position you are in.” Loki muses sweetly, just the kindest edge of threat in his tone. He catches the little eye roll and smirks like a cat who killed the canary. “Oh are we so frightened? Perhaps you resent the sincere possibility of my cock in your ass?” He laughed in triumph to watch the man twitch. “And here I thought you were such a bold man.”

Joker growled angrily. “Lolo my dear, lets not forget who busted you out of the super zeros little tower of fun.” He reached down, completely disregarding any sense of safety and roughly clutched Loki by his long hair. “And I’d hate to think of one little phone call ruining our thus far entirely pleasant evening thus far.” He yanked hard, perhaps a bit surprised when the offending action didn’t warrant an angry reaction. In fact, Loki seemed to coil into the touch, his flashing eyes inviting more. “Well well. Is somebody a naughty god?”

Loki’s grin carried a rich stain of madness as he swung his hips back and forth. “Want to find out?”

“Am I going to wake up with a snake in my bed?”

“That’s a risk you’ll have to take.” Loki chuckled darkly. “Who knows, you may find it far more affectionate than you anticipated.” He licked at the lily white neck and wriggled his hips generously. “All depends upon how you treat it.”

Joker widened his toothy smile and tugged harder. Sometimes a little fun was worth all the risk in the world. He snapped the head up with a strong arm, brushing his own green hair back across his scalp in a calming gesture. “Loki my sweet, let’s see what sort of fun we can have tonight.”

Loki moaned as a rough, half gloved hand reached under him to tweak a nipple experimentally. The fingers were rough, calloused, and determined to exploit his pink buds. As they began to pluck and squeeze down, Loki found himself gyrating his pelvis, eagerly trying to enthrall his current lover. He needn’t have been so worried about it. Joker had no intention of stopping early.

The night was young. And there was a lot to enjoy.

Joker’s fingers moved from one pec to the other, his right hand still keeping the god under ‘control’. He made a little noise of growling assertiveness, pinching down on the bud and pulling hard experimentally. Loki made a display of trying not to make noises, wincing and pulling back just to show he could take some darker treatment. “Such a pretty thing you are. I could get into so much trouble with you.”

“I make trouble worth getting into.”

“I’ll make you keep that promise.” Joker threatened and with a smart jerk brought Loki over his knees. His hand took hold of the leather pants and began pulling them down, exposing the tender round ass. “Now those are the kind of globes that need shook!” he laughed at his own joke and heard a clear groan from Loki. “Or maybe…” he wrenched the legs apart and grabbed the exposed sac without hesitation. “These are in need of a good shake, hmm?”

Loki gasped out in shock and whimpered, his balls being handled just on the verge of too hard. “And I was so nice to yours!” he claimed but didn’t ask to be released. There was fun to be had in this game of willpower and control. He’d be damned if he called for quarter first.

Joker felt the globes roughly, squeezing them in their encasement with curiosity. The elasticity of the sac had an almost stress ball sensation to it as he fondled them. And every pull made the god writhe in his lap as he toyed. “What a champ. Remind me to play golf with you sometime.” He teases and massages at intervals, making the needy balls inside ache with anticipation. Loki’s mewling noises are defiantly worth indulging in.

Loki groans and lifts his hips, giving the man better access and entreating for more attention. Slowly the finger glided down his shaft, feeling how far the erection arched. There’s something to be said for years of dealing with needy frustration. And part of that is making the opportunities you do have for some recreational relief last as long as possible. Loki was in no rush to find release.

The clown touched the ripe head and chuckled under his breath as he felt the sticky precum bead up on his fingertips. “Eager. Too bad I don’t have any of my fun toys here.”

“Perhaps next time.” Loki purred, his cheek against the table. Joker took the cock and began pumping it in earnest, letting his curiosity get the better of him as Loki’s eyes widened and he began bobbing back and forth to help create sweet friction. “Oh yes!” He gripped the edge of the table, the wood creaking under his honed grip.

“Seems like if I just keep my hand here you’ll get the job done yourself. What about it sweetie pie?” Joker used the hair as a reign to help him rock back and forth on his hands and knees. Loki, far too into the command of another, let himself obey, using the Joker’s hand to pump into. “There we are. So much easier on my carpel tunnel.” He squeezes down and heard a pleased hum come from Loki.

The movements starts slow, but built quickly. Loki began to sincerely thrust forward, tossing his head back as he licked his lips in anticipation. “Tighter.” He commanded and felt the hard fingers close in. “Ahha! Yes!” he leaned down, using the man’s legs for support and began jutting his hips up, fucking the hand just as eagerly as he might a wet entry. Loki gained momentum and whined when Joke suddenly released his grip and began to move. “And j-just where do you think you’re going?” He complained irritably.

“If you keep rubbing like that you’re libel to set the drapes on fire.” Joker cackled and jumped off the tables, fishing about in the warehouse as he brought forth a suitcase. “But never fear. Uncle Joker always comes prepared. Boy Scout motto you know. And I never made it to Eagle.” He unlatched the case and tossed out pajama bottoms, a few Joker bombs and a squeeze doll of Harley that shouted ‘Puddin!’ as it bounced against the floor before coming up with a tube of KY.

Loki lifted up and allowed Joker to stroke him up again, the slick liquid glistening on his dick. “You could have achieved the same thing with your lips.” He hinted, but didn’t push.

“This has other benefits as well.” Joker teased a finger back and began to press at the entry, eliciting a low, eager moan from the god. “They don’t have Astroglide in Asgard eh?”

Loki whines. He’s past glib banter at this point. His mind is on one thing and it isn’t trading quips. He pushes back and growls in pleasure as the finger breeches him, the invasion of his body a sweet and desirable conquest. He hears the triumphant little chuckle from Joker but ignores it. Let the man think himself in control. Loki has topped from the bottom for ages. And he can do it quite well.

The one finger is enough to make him squirm, but another bring Loki into his desires. He lets the man flex them in, stretching him out for more. Loki tenses and breaths. It’s been too long. He needs this. “More.” Loki growls out, thrusting his hips back.

“Demanding aren’t you.”

“Perhaps you’re that skilled?”

“Well I’ve seen the soap dropped a time or two.” His mad laughter filling the warehouse at his own lewd joke. Another finger joined the first two and crooked inside the tight pink tunnel. Loki’s resulting moan was a thing of beauty and Joker watched the pale back shudder. “You like this don’t you. You like feeling your insides be manipulated.”

Loki cooed sweetly and clenched. “You should feel what I can do around a cock.”

“Soon enough.” Joker promised, making his intentions clear. He stretched his fingers out, moving them for the sheer joy of watching Loki bare the pressing inside of him. “Tight. Warm. Like a talkative fleshlight.”

“I don’t know what that is but if it’s an insult bare in mind I can tear your limbs off and I’m not picky about which.” Loki squeezed down as hard as he could, feeling Joker’s hand freeze. “Much better.” He teased and groaned, enjoying watching him look so uncomfortable.

“Heh. And here I thought you were soft on me.” Joker smacked a hand down on Loki’s rump and was rewarded with another little gasp. He removed his fingers, crooking them enough to drag them over the gods prostate and make him release a little bleat of pleasure. Loki looked back over his shoulder, his expression one of pleading demand. Another hard smack and the god warbled, arching his ass up for more. “”A little rough handling really brings out the need in you does it? I have a girlfriend with the same problem.”

“Hardly a problem. I promise you little mortal there is very, very little you can do to me that will hurt me.”

Joker’s hand comes down on his expose sac and Loki cries out, chewing his lower lip as another and another come down. “What was that? I’m having trouble understanding you past all the wailing.”

Again and again, every little pop smacking on his tender balls to make them swing back and forth. Loki’s nails tear at the wood of the table, his need growing. He can feel the rude twitching of his cock as it bobs up and down on his stomach. His sac clenches, hugging the base of the shaft and it’s taking all in him to not cum here and now. How humiliating would that be? To lose himself before even being taken. To spill weakly beneath himself on a crude table smelling of Chinese food and candle wax.

The fact that this arouses him is testament to just how badly he needs this.

The hits stall and Loki yelps lightly as he’s grappled with, flipped onto his back. As Joker readies himself, Loki eagerly kicks the last of his pants off his ankles. To hell with eloquence and teasing. The pale cock was healthy and hard again. Loki undulated himself closer, spreading his legs wide and displaying his own proud dick. The natural seducer in him mewls softly, seeing those sharp eyes travel his body wantonly. “This is yours tonight.” He promises, fingers traveling and easily sliding in his own hole. “Take advantage while you can. I’m not sure how long the offer will remain.”

Joker knew he was kneeling there with his jaw slack. How could he not be? His tongue scraped against his teeth and he sucked in a hissing breath. Lean, strong pale thighs parted for him, That face full of mirth and devious intent. Loki’s eyes knew what they wanted and the god was so very ready. For the first time in a very, very long time, Joker found his words dry on his lips.

And Loki found nothing quite so flattering as making a trickster lack for words. Though he was taller, and stronger than this clown by a thousand times over, he let the other’s strength press him down as Joker’s hips aligned with his.

The first press was cautious but determined. Joker grunted and adjusted his position, pulling Loki under him and lifting the hips a bit before trying again. And the weight of his cock popped roughly into the sheath, both men let out a gratified and very happy growl of relief. “Ohhhhhhhhh yes.” Joker rallies, his hands keeping balance as he began pushing himself in and out.

Loki’s little vowel sound warbled when his hole stretched around it. The Joker wasn’t the largest he’d ever had. But there was something about the subtle arch of the cock that felt very good. The head was fat and pronounced, so every time it withdrew it still popped in with enough force to make the Loki gasp. He clenched down, baring the pressure and stretch as Joker had to put real force into his next penetration and gloried himself in just good that felt.

“Relax.” Joker half asked. “It’s like you’re trying to keep me out.”

“Oh?” Loki cooed playfully. “Forgive me. Maybe you should try harder.” He suggested.

Joker took the hint and grabbed his ass, ramming himself in hard as Loki’s legs extended and his toes curled. The sound erupted from Loki’s throat was a desperate cry and he latched himself onto the Joker. “Fari það! Oh! Oh fjandinn til helvítis ja!“

Joker paused, arching a fine eyebrow high.“We‘re just going to make the assumption that was a compliment shall we?“ he pushed, cock pressing in deeper.

The fricition was blissful and Loki shook his head in a yes. “Y-yes. Yes. Very good.“ He promised, fingers clawing at the man‘s back as he took more. He lifted his hips, giving the man enough space to work. “More.“ He growled out, green eyes like dark strange stars. “Do not balk. Do not waver. I took a stallion I can damn well take you.“

Joker howled with laughter. “Ha! Good to know.“ He grabbed Loki‘s leg, using it as a brace to pump himself back and forth and take his pleasure. There was no bother denying it. Loki was wet and tight, and the fact that the good had the presence of mind to tighten himself and stroke his paramor during this was a wonderful addition. Every little muscle spasm made Joker gasp and strain. And Loki was clearly enjoying himself.

“Ah! Ahha! Yes! Oh yes fuck me!“ Loki‘s tone took on an edge of danger as he let the girth in to the hilt. The wet slap of Joker‘s balls against him had it‘s own charms, giving him the added note that the man was plunging himself as deep as he could. But never let it said that alone was enough for Loki. “Surely that can‘t be it.“ He teased, batting those long eyelashes coyly. “It seemed so much larger when I sucked you off.“

Joker‘s snarl was positivly viscious and did everything to improve Loki‘s excitement for this. Joker took hold of the god and pulled out, lifitng those hips till Loki was practically bent in half, his rigid cock pointing right at his face. “Watch it chilly boy.“ He warned and forced his way in again, taking advantage of the new position.

Loki helf himself by the knees and his pupils expanded. “Oh yes.“ He whispered, letting the jerking motion between the two of them give them rhythm. The rickety table squeeked and moved along the floor. If it survived the evening it would be a miracle.

Joker panted and strained. Harley never usually lasted this long. Of course there was usually a lot more stuff involving a rubber chicken and whoopie coushions. He was bound and determined to see the god lose himself before he popped one off again, but with every passing minuet that was becoming more and more difficult to achieve. “Y-you really, keep the momentum don‘t you.“ He commented, forcing himself to really push.

Loki nodded and grumbled plesantly. “Aesir pride I suppose. Leaving a lover unsatisfied is an enormous social taboo.“ He hinted and the challenge was set.

Joker gruffed and reached down, taking Loki‘s cock in hand once more and stroking it in time with his movements. Loki strained and bleated out, covering his mouth with his hand and biting down feircly. He was muttering something in his own language under it, but Joker couldn‘t be bothered to listen. He was trying to hard to keep going.

Loki roared, baring his teeth like a demon in heat and let go, cum splurting generously from the tip and dripping onto his face. He didn‘t even blint but opened his lips, tongue lolling out to catch it and make for the most wonderful display of lust.

Give credit, Not too many people could have held out after seeing something like that. Joker managed a few more hard, selfish thrusts before his climax came as well, Loki‘s warm hole providing a sheath for it all.

“Yes, fill me. Don‘t hold back. If I havn‘t emptied you I‘ll be insulted.“ Loki promised between breaths and humped with disdain as the clown withdrew and practically flopped back on the table. “What? Too much? I thought for sure you would wreck me till dawn.“

Joker grimaced and didn‘t find the strength to move. “Gimmie twenty minuets and I‘ll show you wrecked you blithering tart.“

Loki brushed his hair back smugly, lips pursed as he adjusted himself and stared down. Was it worth it? Should be push?

Why did he even bother with such questions.

Joker groaned helplessly as Loki crawled on top of him, stradding his body without hesitation. “Twenty minuets.“ He asked and saw no mercy there.

“In twenty minuets you will either have an empty ballsac or I will. And never fear, if you lose consciousness I will still take my pleasure of you. Though you will be sore in new areas come morning.“ Loki promised faithfully as he began to grind his ass back onto the half hard cock.

Joker whined and his eyes rolled back. The night was no where near over yet.

***

The sun peeking through the windows was no friend to Joker. He grunted and reached around for the body that had been keeping him cool through the hot night and was only a little surprised to find it absent. He sat up, looking from the broken table to the makeshift bed they‘d piled together from old tarps and clown dolls. He wiped the dried drool from his cheek and yawned, stretching out. “Oh Loki? Don‘t suppose I can talk you into eggs and bacon?“

Noone answered. His own voice echoed out through the factory back at him and he shrugged. No matter really. Harley was probably less than thrilled by his long absence by this point. He should probably wander back to Gotham with a little souvinere for her. It would at least do something to esuage her anger.

Joker rose from the floor and began stretching and cracking his ligaments. He popped his neck, groaned and grabbed a tarp, covering himself as he schlumped around the place, trying to locate his clothing from amidst the debris they‘d caused. All in all, it had been well worth the effort. Frankly he felt sure Loki was determined to take his dick as a trophy by the end of the night. He hadn‘t even known a human man could cum that much and not start shooting blanks! Joker grinned a little bit. He liked to imagine the god limping a little as he went off to wherever he‘d been hiding.

Perhaps, in a few months, it wouldn‘t be a bad idea to send a little calling card out there. Some wanton destruction, perhaps a robbery just to let the god know he was up for another round. Joker winced as the rough plastic rubbed against his dick. Okay, maybe a little longer than a few months. Kicking aside old dolls and fishing through his suitcase, Joker frowned to realize the petty cash he‘d brought with him was missing. Okay that should have been expected. Even gods have to eat sometimes. He was slightly more upset to realize that his clothing was entierly missing.

“You‘ve got to be joking.“ He groused and lifted a yellow sock, staring at it with accusation. “We‘re not even the same size you rat fink!“ he barked out and something caught his attention. A slightly clicking noise was coming from behind the makeshift throne. Joker shoved the boxes around until he saw one of the Koko the Clown dolls with his own effigy drawn over it. He lifted the doll, inspecting it over until he saw a label on the tab saying pull me.

You would think, given his thematic tendancies, the Joker would have known better.

Maybe he was a bit cum drunk.

Maybe he was just too curious.

Maybe it was too early for complex thought process.

Joker pulled the tab. Beyond the ‘Hohoho! Who’s ready for Koko!’ spouting out, the doll came undone, revealing a now vigorously ticking Joker bomb.

The good thing about making a hide-a-way in a warehouse district is that there really isn’t anyone around to see a naked Joker run screaming through the back door with a yellow sock in one hand and a plastic tarp barely covering his crotch in the other. The explosion consumed the building in a wrathful display of fire and smoke, the blast sending him barreling face first into the mud and grass as his ears rang. Joker yanked his head from the dirt as the blaze continued behind him, fiery chunks of the building landing all over the place.

“If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were flirting.” He growled, sitting up as the sound of fire engines came from far away.


End file.
